


Beauty and Nerve

by wendylesbiaburger



Series: The Big Gay Harry Potter Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, I Tried, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, angst and flangst is where i shine, im not good at pure fluff fam, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendylesbiaburger/pseuds/wendylesbiaburger
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix was kind of welcoming, Fleur found. She only went because a coworker asked her to. And she had some weird interest in an auror with unique hair colours.





	Beauty and Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this, so I apologise in adavanced for the sucky-ness.

The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix wasn’t exactly the most welcoming place. Aesthetically at least. Fleur found the people to be pretty great actually. 

She did kind of want to join, which was why Bill had brought her there. Most of everyone else were aurors, as well as two other men. There was only one woman among them – Tonks was her name, It had to be a nickname, there was no way her parents called her Tonks. 

She hadn’t really spoken to her, she mostly kept to Bill since he was who she knew best. The thought had occurred to her that he possibly had desires of courting her but she wouldn’t call herself interested. 

It had been a year since she got her soul mark and she still hadn’t found her soulmate. The scrawl she had gotten on her seventeenth birthday across her ribcage was messy, and spelt put the name Nymphadora. She still struggled with a lot of english so she could barely pronounce it. She just didn’t know where she’d meet someone with a name like that. 

She had a home in London now though, which was where she spent her time when she wasn’t at the Order’s headquarters. The two men who lived there – Sirius and Remus she recalled – seemed to be okay with people coming in without knocking. She did wonder why they let aurors in so easily but she felt not asking too many questions was the best.

The Tonks woman did seem to get along with Remus however. She usually caught them talking in the dining room. It made her wonder if they were soulmates. She hadn’t asked, that would be rude. She’d felt embarrassed enough when someone’s was visible. When she was at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, after the first trial she recalled a moment Viktor’s sleeve was rolled up a little too much and she caught a glimpse at his mark. She immediately looked away, blushing when he’d caught her and tugged on his sleeve. 

It wasn’t taboo in France but it was very impolite to ask about it. If one suspected you were their soulmate they would ask, but no one asked what another person’s mark was. It felt wrong to even see another person’s without their permission. People who have ones in a visible place always tried to cover it up in makeup out of feelings of vulnerability. 

There was something that interested her about Tonks. She couldn’t quite place it however. She was just weirdly drawn to her. 

Bill came by to Gringots, only with bronze today but the goblins weren’t disappointed. Something about the abundance of bronze making them worth less or something. She didn’t fully understand how money worked.

“Hey,” he smiled at her when he came behind the counter. “You get the owl from Remus?”

She nodded. The headquarters for Order of the Phoenix was having a dinner that night. It seemed fun enough, she liked socialising. Maybe she’ll get more than a few words out of Tonks. She really wanted to have an actual conversation with her. 

“You going?” Bill asked, sitting in the seat next to hers. 

“Yes,” she nodded. “I am hoping to know other members much better.”

“They like you,” he assured. “Don’t worry.”

She nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear– which caused a man walking by to stop in his tracks, causing the man behind him to slam into him. 

She frowned. She sometimes hated being part-veela. She never knew when a man was really her friend, and it caused some women to resent her. It lead her to only befriend gay men for years as they were the only people who didn’t like her just for the veela blood nor did she have to worry about resentment, even if they were women who dated women themselves. It was mostly why she was still in contact with Viktor, he was gay and genuinely wanted her friendship. She wished she could erase the vela part, she’d take being ugly over it. Her looks had been what people cared most about her for as long as she could remember. 

The day went on, which included too many men doing what the man from before had. She had gotten used to it over time but she could do without it more than anything. She was looking forward to just getting to the Order of the Phoenix’s headquarters to get away from it all. It was why she worked with goblins, they weren’t affected by the veela powers. She had some sort of peace in it. 

She ended up Apparating with Bill to the dinner. They were greeted by a grumbling House Elf, as well as Sirius in the middle of telling him to fuck off. So it was already off to a great start. 

“Hey you two,” came Remus’s voice, walking closer to the front door. “Sorry, Kreacher and Sirius don’t exactly get along.” 

“Noted,” Bill said next to her taking off his coat. She followed, putting it on the coat hanger and followed Remus into the dining room, seeing Tonks was already there. 

“If he doesn’t like him why doesn’t he just free him?” Fleur asked, trying to block out the sound of the spat in the other room.

“He knows too much,” Remus shrugged. “I spend too much time keeping them from fighting.”

“What, you mean like right now?” Tonks asked, sitting with her feet on the table. 

Fleur smiled and laughed a little. Tonks looked in her direction, and bit her lip. Her hair changed from purple to bright red before her eyes. 

She blinked for a moment, realising that she must be a Metamorphmagus. She smiled again and sat across from her. “She has a point,” she said. 

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. He turned around and headed to where Sirus’s and Kreacher’s voices were, hearing Remus shot at them to knock it off.

Fleur turned back to Tonks, who still had her feet on the table. 

“You’re here early,” she said idly. 

She raised her brow back at her. She felt like someone punched her stomach. She didn’t mean to sound rude. Sometimes she accidentally did and she wanted to bury herself each time. 

“I’m a punctual person,” she shrugged. 

She nodded, and sunk into her chair, her eyes going to her lap. 

“Is Moody coming?” Bill spoke up. Right, Bill was here. She forgot for a second. He sat in the chair next to hers, and she felt herself stiffen slightly. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Just got held up at the ministry.” 

She tuned out, not really caring about auror discussions. She was always good at getting into her own head. It’s what got her through class half the time. 

The sound of someone Apparating brought her back into reality. In the doorway, she saw Moody. The real one this time hopefully, not the man who took polyjuice potion.

“Hey Moody,” Bill said casually. 

He didn’t greet anyone, he just eyed Tonks. 

“Take your feet off of the table, Nymophdora.” 

She stiffened, watching Tonks glare at Moody. “Don’t call me Nymphodora!” 

She stared as she watched her take her feet off of the table. She felt stiff in her seat, still staring at her. It felt like the mark on her ribs was burning. 

Tonks’ name was Nymphodora. Her soulmate had been right there the whole time. 

Tonks’ eyes shifted to meet hers, and they stared at each other for a moment. Then she felt that feeling in her soul. The feeling people said was there when you saw your soulmate. 

Dinner started before she could even think of dragging Tonks away. Her freaking soulmate was right there! 

The men didn’t seem to notice they were looking at each other, or glancing at each other through out dinner. It was painful, she just wanted to drag her away. 

Dinner finally ended, and when the men were distracted enough, she locked eyes with Tonks and she nodded her head towards the other room. She nodded back at her and she stood up, and they hastily made their way to the other room. 

She bit her lip when Tonks closed the door behind her. 

Tonks cleared her throat and they locked eyes again. “So I guess it wasn’t the veela thing.”

Fleur frowned. “What?” 

“I thought it was the veela thing that I felt when I saw you, not the soulmate thing.”

She frowned. “How do you know I am part veela?” she never mentioned it to her. She didn’t exactly go around telling people about it.

“Mood told me,” she said. “I’m a lesbian so he knew I’d be affected, scolded me about controlling myself.”

“Wait, you are a lesbian?” she nodded. “I thought Remus was your soulmate for a moment.”

She blinked at her, and then she laughed. “No, noway. Uh, I don’t know about his. He seems too closed off to talk about it. As for us, well, I don’t know how common your name is so I never thought it would be you. And you’re fucking gorgeous, so I could only hope it’d be you.”

She blushed and bit her lip. “Well, I did not know you real name so…” she trailed off but Tonks nodded.

“Yeah, I hate my first name,” she shrugged. 

She nodded. “Okay, so I guess we are soulmates then.”

She smiled at her and took a few hesitant steps forward. “Guess so.”

She smiled back at her, seeing up close how pretty she was. She took a chance and held her hand. They locked eyes, and Fleur’s heart was beating in her ears. 

Tonks leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers, and everyone in the other room was forgotten.


End file.
